Takodana
Takodana était une planète de la Bordure Médiane, dans les Confins Occidentaux. Le château de Maz Kanata, abritant des brigands, se situait sur cette planète. Description Takodana était une planète située dans les Confins Occidentaux, dans le secteur Tashtor de la Bordure Médiane. Elle était reliée à Noe'ha'on et Chalcedon par une route hyperspatiale. Éclairée par une étoile, elle possédait un climat clément permettant la pousse de végétation, en forêts et plaines luxuriantes. On y trouvait différents plans d'eau dont le lac Nymeve. Histoire [[Fichier:Surface Takodana.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Le Faucon Millenium vole vers le château de Maz]] Des milliers d'années avant le conflit opposant le Premier Ordre à la Résistance, Takodana fut le théâtre d'un affrontement entre Jedi et Sith. Le château de Maz Kanata fut construit sur l'ancien champ de bataille. Peu après l'Ordre 66, Ahsoka Tano considérait que Takodana pouvait être une bonne planète pour se cacher.Ahsoka Jyn Erso passa près d'un an sur ce monde après être passée par Céréa et Coyerti et avant qu'elle ne se fasse emprisonner sur Wobani.Soulèvement Rebelle Les pirates de l'espace les plus cyniques se soucient peu des forces qui ont dirigé la galaxie, de la République Galactique, l'Empire ou de la Nouvelle République. C'est là qu'était implanté le repaire de Maz Kanata, un refuge pour les voyageurs louches depuis des siècles. Dans son palais, elle accueillait des aventuriers venus de toute la galaxie. La Guerre Civile Galactique n'avait jamais atteint Takodana, ni les guerres précédentes ; la planète demeura neutre tout au long de son histoire. Jusqu'à ce que le Premier Ordre n'affronte la Résistance sur place. En coulisses Takodana a été créé pour le film Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force réalisé par J.J. Abrams. Le nom de la planète s'inspire de Takadanobaba, un quartier se trouvant dans l'arrondissement Shinjuku de Tokyo. Lorsqu'il visita Tokyo pour la première fois, Abrams séjourna dans un hôtel de Takadanobaba. La carte de Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game place par erreur Takodana dans la Bordure Intérieure, l'article corrigea ensuite ce détail en la replaçant à l'endroit indiqué sur cette page. Apparitions *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir du courage'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Le Prix de la Liberté'' *"The Face of Evil" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I * **Saison 1 ***L'occupation du Premier Ordre ***Le nouveau Stormtrooper ***Le cœur du problème ***Les Disparus *''Forces du Destin : Les Chroniques de Rey'' *''Le Collectionneur'' *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 5'' *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''Poe Dameron 26: Le Réveil 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: Le Réveil 2'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *"Flight of the Falcon 5: Grand Theft Falcon" — Star Wars Aventures 18 *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''A Crash of Fate'' *"Tales from Wild Space: Win/Lose" — Star Wars Aventures 24 }} Sources *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure Médiane Catégorie:Lieux de Takodana